User blog:JassimAlAli/Yotta
'Info' Everyone knows especially scientists that Yotta is one of the largest decimal unit prefixes in the metric system. In the fan fiction, that character is one of the fictional characters, and he is one of the masters of the multiverse. Yotta's description as a supreme master of the multiverse but he is the paragon (Limitless Being) and also known as the cosmic entity. He is one of the firmest protagonist's character had ever seen. And he has the superpowers but the most extreme level of his powers that he can protect the multiverse. 'Appearance' Yotta's appearance is that he is wholly whitened skin and celestial cyan eyes, and he is wearing the cloaked hood, and the color of his clothes is blue and cyan and navy. And he is an alien-human form because of his very whitened skin. 'Personality' Yotta is very calm and yet ambiguous one; he seems to be the most potent being in the multiverse. He is one of the masters of the multiverse but supreme level. That he shows himself as very respectful and he loves challenges and yet the wisest one. Once he is about to fight, he knows how to master his fighting skills within his metaphysical level, merely vague too. His power is very hidden except when he is about to fight against the most potent enemies of any species; he shows his real skills that how to compete. And the creatures of the multiverse calls him as "The Supreme Master of The Multiverse." 'Powers & Abilities' Physiques *'Limitless Strength' & Strength Infinitum - Yotta's strength is one of the most tremendous has it is, he can also shatter the planets and the universe by using his fists and his kicks, even his strength continues to increase endlessly with no limits. *'Raw Power' - Yotta's ability to resist and defy through sheer power alone with no one in the multiverse. *'Limitless Speed' - As long as his final condition, Yotta can be the fastest being there is and beyond, with his most tremendous speed, he could race, defeating his enemies by using this ability for his combat systems. *'Endless Senses' - Yotta's senses are limitless; he can sense, smell, and see enhanced to a universal scale. Even he felt the danger that he already knew what is going to happen. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Yotta can unnaturally endure more than his race because of his capabilities, and he had pushed too far beyond his limits. *'Ultimate Hearing' - Yotta can hear anything and everything that happens, no matter how far and no matter the conditions. *'Superhuman Vision' - Yotta has the sense of sight that is glaring, he can naturally and unnaturally more acute than the rest of his race because his capabilities pushed to a superhuman level. *'Limitless Stamina' - Yotta's stamina has nevermore ended at all; he can still fight, protecting the multiverse while he never gets tired after all. While he continues to battle against his foes, his stamina is increasing endlessly. *'Limitless Reflexes' - In this ability, Yotta can react infinitely fast even the opponent is attacking him, Yotta can be reversing very fast limitlessly. *'Limitless Agility' - Yottas' agility his one of the most high-end level of this ability, he can dodge any/every attack of his opponent. *'Superhuman Breath' - Yotta can breathe metaphysically, endless, and unstoppable level of the power of his enhanced breath to blow away, even there is an accidental event that people of the planets need his help; such as burning buildings, houses, etc. He can be using his most potent breath to blow the fires away. 'Abilities' *'Metaphysical Time Manipulation' - Yotta can manipulate the time of all realities. *'Zenith' - When Yotta has reached into the ultimate state of his power, he had become now an unstoppable force by his superpowers, and he can evolve more and transcend into the most high-end level infinitely while he had more strength, senses, etc. *'Meta Invulnerability' & Flawless Indestructibility - Yotta can immune any and every form of all damages even he is the most unscratchable, and it can never was harmed, and he has no weaknesses after all. *'Limitless Adaptation' - During his fighting by the most massive level of his battle, Yotta can develop very quickly by using this ability and learned very well. And he can evolve himself to the next level of his powers. *'Superhuman Tracking' - Yotta can track his enemies down smoothly over any distance, environment, or forms including monitoring targets that can teleport or become indistinguishable. He can spot and follow signs that are months or even years old quickly; he can also reconstruct what has occurred from the tiniest of clues. *'Limitless Intelligence' & Intelligence Infinitum - Through his ability, Yotta is one of the most brilliant paragons and increasing the infinite level of his intelligence, and he is the wisest one at all while his mentality continues endlessly. *'Adaptive Resurrection' - Yotta can adapt to whatever he's killed before his resurrection. *'Nigh Omnipotence' - Yotta is almost omnipotent, he can do nearly anything and nearly everything as the level of the demigods, but in the end, he is the best. *'Unfettered Body' - Yotta is immortal and invulnerable, he can never harm as long as he is one of the eternal paragons. *'Quantum Regeneration Healing Factor' - Yotta master his state of existence, regenerating from all fatal wounds by rewriting them as a mere dream. And he can heal himself by his absolute level of this ability. *'Meta Teleportation' - Yotta can teleport anything and everything to any/every location and time. *'Godlike Leap' - Yotta can jump by an endless duration of his distance leap. *'Endless Duplication' - During his fight, Yotta can replicate himself endlessly till his enemy is very confused, and it didn't recognize which one is the real one, but never be found one of them at all. *'Transcendent Combat' - Yotta is one of a supreme ultimate great grandmaster of all forms of combat systems, fundamentals and the high-end level of this combat and beyond with his perfect level and metaphysically of this power. *'Ability Mastering' - Yotta can master his abilities of all time, and he never misses anything and everything no matter how far it is and no matter the odds, he always knows how to deal with it as well. *'Omnikinesis' - Yotta can manipulate anything and everything, be it matter, energy or even ether. With stipulation of kinetic powers being wide ranged, he would be compelling with mastery over his potential. *'Boundless Shapeshifting' - Yotta can get in any form he wants, obtaining all powers and properties of that kind. *'Infinite Intangibility' - Yotta is simultaneously, both intangible and tangible, he is being able to attack or make physical contact by his targets while his targets cannot touch him or attack him, even while he is making physical contact. *'Supreme Telepathy' - Yotta's ability to read, sense, communicate''' with and control an infinite number of minds across all multiverses, planes, and dimensions. *Meta Summoning' - Yotta possesses an aspect of infinite possibilities within itself. *'Transcendental Size Manipulation' - Yotta can manipulate his size, and he can shrink himself from the subatomic into the furthest beyond the galactic scale. *'Limitless Reality Warping' - Yotta is the rarest and most potent of reality warper. Not only that he can break the laws of physics, he can control the very rules of logic and reason; he can perform a feat that is not only impossible but also inconceivable. He's so powerful; he may appear to be practically omnipotent. *'Omnilingualism' - Yotta can speak any and all languages, even he understands what the other creatures have to expressed from any and every planet of the multiverses. *'Endless Possession' - In this ability, Yotta can possess anything and everything with no limits. 'Trivia' *'Infinite Wisdom' - With his intelligence, Yotta is one of the smartest and wisest ones that he knows what is right and wrong, good and evil, truth and false, chaos and order. *'Empathy' - Yotta can fully empathize with the emotions, moods, and he understands how is it feel when he saw the other beings emotions. *'Divided Mind' - During his fight when he is out of control, Yotta still have one person only; but his emotions lost when he fought against his strongest foes of all time. *'Omnislayer' - Yotta is the perfect enemy slayer, and he can kill nearly anyone of the multiverse. But with his respectful honor that he cannot and never want to kill the one true omnipotent being except his enemies only, such as the other entities, and the highest cosmic humans. *'Prime Being' - Yotta is the currently original creator of his race after the former supreme ruler of the multiverse. And he is the king of all of his race and the father of all paragons. *'Education Intuition''' - Yotta can teach his minor masters of his own race how to fight, and even protecting itself and the others. Category:Character Sheet